


Tease

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo puts on a striptease for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



Jo's teasingly lowering his boxers down, as you whisper words of encouragement for him to get on with it.

He tells you to be patient in a voice that sends shivers through your body. Turning around, Jo spanks one of his own arse cheeks, and it wobbles hypnotically for a split second.

You reach out to touch the little red mark that it leaves but he playfully slaps your hand away, wagging his finger as he steps back, flexing his muscles just to watch you stare with lustful eyes.        

Sliding two thumbs down his body, you wait with baited breath until they reach the now achingly low waistband of his boxers, which he then pulls down till they fall. He stares at you and your debauched reaction the whole time.             

His lucky red boxers hit the floor but you're not watching them anymore, your eyes are transfixed by his big cock that's twitching with excitement.

You fall off your seat, you were trying to kneel gracefully before him so that you could suck his magnificent cock but now you're sprawled in front of him as though you are worshipping at his feet.

"Oh my god."

"You can call me Jo."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
